


Fashion faux-pas

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, I really needed some girl!jingyeom so here it is, Not very plotty, genderbent, it is just pining, just jinyoung losing her mind over gyeommie's outfit, there is shorts involved, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Got7 comeback involved new clothes as usual. Jinyoung liked hers but she might just loved Yugyeom's.





	Fashion faux-pas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have fallen into jingyeom's hell really and more importantly I want so badly some genderbend!jingyeom so here is something. I just have a thing for tall girls wearing shorts and I'm transposing that on Jinyoung. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also I reread it like five time but this was not beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes.

Jinyoung was admiring her new outfit in the mirror. She kind of liked it and she also really enjoyed the fact that it was simple: no superfluous bow or laces or whatever else they seemed to think was nice for a girl group. No, for this song their concept was much simpler, the kind of clothes you can wear everyday: jeans, cute blouse, hair in a high ponytail and light makeup.

She heard the sound of shoes on the floor and turned her head to see Bam Bam striding forward, smirking and really that was the moment Jinyoung knew something terrible was going to happen. (Or had already happened)

Bambam’s look was much flashier than Jinyoung, she couldn’t help but notice. But then again it was _Bam Bam_ which made sense. She was sporting newly dyed blonde hair and wearing the same kind of clothes that jinyoung was, except her pants were ripped and stopped just above the ankle. Also where jinyoung was wearing flats, Bam Bam was wearing pink wedge-heel sneakers.

The younger girl just kept looking at her, clearly amused. Jinyoung sighed and knowing that Bam Bam would not just say what she wanted like that, finally asked:

“What?”

“You seem awfully happy Unnie!”

“And that’s a problem because?”

“Have you seen Gyeommie’s outfit?”

Jinyoung narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at Bambam. « No. And what if I didn’t? »

“Oh! I just think you’re going to love it!” And the Thai girl clasped her hands together looking really way to excited about the whole thing.

She really didn’t like the fact that Bam Bam seemed to have catch up on the fact that Jinyoung was overly fond of their maknae. How did she realize when Jinyoung and Yugyeom spend most of their time arguing? Was it because Jinyoung couldn’t help but look at their maknae most of the time, or the fact that she made sure she had her own time to shine, or the way Jinyoung was just always close to Yugyeom, like she was a satellite in orbit ? But it wasn’t the problem. The problem, now, was that Jinyoung was curious and so she walked toward where she had seen the maknae last. 

She was sitting on a chair, one of the cordi unnie talking with her. Her long black-bluish hair was elegantly falling on her shoulder in a nice wave. She was wearing a light-blue grey blouse and Jinyoung could see her earing: a long silver chain with a heart on the end. As far as she could see this was a perfectly normal outfit.

She caught Jinyoung coming toward her and excitedly got up : “Jinyoung-Unnie!” and Jinyoung just froze.

She was wearing a short. The shortest shorts to have ever existed possibly –or maybe Jinyoung was just exaggerating but _really_. And heels. Nice little shoes with heels. It did wonder for her figure. God, but her legs seemed to go for miles, all smooth and muscled and Jinyoung wanted to die. Whose idea was it? Who thought it would be a wonderful idea to have Yugyeom wore such an outfit? Did their Manager know about this?

Yugyeom obviously didn’t seem to realize anything and complimented Jinyoung on looking great and chattered away happily. Jinyoung just stared at the legs on display. Under the shorts she could see the hem of one of these sporty black short/panties. Jesus. It was really, really short.

“Unnie? Are you okay?”

She gazed up to find Yugyeom looking at her worryingly.

“That’s a pretty revealing outfit that you have.” was what she settled for after a few minute of consideration. Yugyeom went pink –looking adorable not that Jinyoung would ever said that aloud- “Yeah, I was pretty surprised. I didn’t think the unnies were going to dress me like this.” She shifted in place “It feels weird… It’s not like I’ve never wore shorts before but…it’s like anyone can see my butt you know?“ And to demonstrate she twirled.

If the front was bad, the back was worse somehow. It didn’t show her butt –so there was some decency after all- but it did outline it wonderfully. Yugyeom as a dancer had always been in shape but clothes like this just demonstrated _how much_. The fans were going to go crazy. Jinyoung was going to go crazy too.

But really at the end of the day more than the nicely shaped-butt, it was the perfect legs exposed that caught Jinyoung’s attention. She must have been a leg girl more than she had imagined because when she let her imagination run wild and fantasized about those long, beautiful legs, wrapped around her head as she went down, tightening as Yugyeom would let escape beautiful, soft moans of pure lust…

As if she had a detector for sinful thoughts JB appeared out of nowhere, looking somewhat angry –her default expression when under stress really-.

“Are you two ready?” Then she frowned at Yugyeom’s outfit “That’s too revealing. You’re supposed to be the maknae! You’re supposed to be the cute one!” She grabbed Yugyeom’s hand and dragged her toward the cordi unnie, while Yugyeom whined that the cute role was for Youngjae or Bam Bam. Jinyoung watched them go, lost in though. 

She soon felt an arm around her middle and looked back. Jackie was looking at her expectantly.

“You seemed pensive?”

She hummed back.

“Is it Gyeommie’s outfit that got your tongue?”

She frowned. _Did everyone know?_ “Can you really blame me?”

Jackie laughed “God no! But the unnies are going to lose their head! JB is so protective of our babies” Which was true, and which was why Jinyoung have been told that she was not to corrupt her young and cute maknae. (Because JB really did know her best and the long gazes in the maknae direction had not escaped her notice _at all_.)

Which was absolute bullshit, as Yugyeom was not as innocent as everyone thought. She would not be corrupting anyone really, if she, you know, _decided_ to do something.

“If she keeps the outfit though, it’s going to be so much fun!”

Jinyoung glanced sideway at Jackie, raising an eyebrow.

“Remember the choreography?”

Jinyoung worked on it and then froze.

She could hear Jackie cackling while she realized that there was a part where Yugyeom bended over and rose up with a wave. And at that moment Jinyoung was placed _just_ behind her and did not bend down, merely lowering her body. She would have a perfect view.

She put her head in her hands out of sheer frustration and muttered unhappily “Oh my god!” as Jackie’s laugh was starting to sound like a dying hyena.

Jinyoung was so screwed and JB was probably going to murder her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have liked it don't hesitate to let me know or leave a kudos ;)


End file.
